


Fire And Foil

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Multi, rated teen because tam swears but it's censored, slight crack, they're roomates, woah woah i had to invent the ship tag that means yall are cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Dex Dizznee, Keefe Sencen and Tam Song are roommates and boyfriends. Dex comes back to their dorm and finds...
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen, Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Dex Dizznee/Tam Song, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Fire And Foil

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my wattpad! It was for Kamex, and I'm honestly surprised I never thought about this ship before. Anyways, it's fluffy, and it was a lot of fun to write! I looked up ot3 fluffy prompts on Google and found this one. Not gonna say what exactly it is though (the title does spoil it though)

Dex awoke to an irritating alarm. He really didn't want to get up, not when he was in a blanket of warmth. There was a groan from in front of him, as a body shifted. The phone alarm was then turned off

"Did it wake you up?" He asked Tam.

Said boy turned around and scowled, but the effect was ruined by his fluffy hair. It stuck out in multiple directions, and he couldn't help but reach over and run his hand through it.

The scowl was then replaced with a smile, as he moved closer to hug him.

"Keefe's missing out," Dex mumbled, referring to the boy sleeping behind him. The blonde would refuse to admit it, but he had a soft spot for a-Tam-who-had-just-woken-up.

The only reply was an arm reaching around him, as another hand rested on top of him. He already knew that Tam lifted Keefe's hand, just to let him feel included, even though he was still asleep.

The three of them were roommates in college. Dex and Keefe met in middle school, while Tam met them in high. Together, they dormed as boyfriends. And... he just remembered why he set that alarm in the first place.

He pressed his lips against Tam's forehead. "I have to get up, there's class."

"Fine," Tam grumbled.

Reluctantly, Dex moved so he could get up. "I'll make lunch."

The smile that Tam sent his way was incredibly bright.

Then again, it only took a week of rooming together to realize just how bad the other two were at cooking. Keefe managed to burn a pot of water, and Tam refused to make anything but instant noodles. He didn't even consider himself that good at cooking, but he could understand why they liked it so much.

He got himself ready, with plenty if time to spare- enough to make lunch. It was something relatively simple. After, he wrapped the meals in aluminum. foil, and set them aside for later. He checked the time, and it's later than he'd like, so he grabbed his bag and ran to class.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Tam had fallen back asleep. But he wole up to arms squeezing around him.

"Mornin'" Keefe murmured. "Did Dex leave?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Early morning chemistry."

Keefe scrunched his nose. It's actually adorable how he looks-

"I want Dex," Keefe mumbled, just like a little child.

"And what am I? Not here? Fine, I'm getting up-"

Tam was interrupted as the arms wrapped around him squeezed tighter.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I'm not letting you leave."

Tam pulled the blonde closer. Keefe rested his head in the crook of Tam's neck.

"Let's just stay here until Dex gets back," Keefe suggested, moving to rest his head on Tam's chest.

"He has another class, you know that, right?"

"What about lunch?" Keefe turned around to frown at him.

"He's already dealt with it."

Keefe beamed.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Tam, I'm hungry!" Keefe whined from the couch. "Go heat my food up!"

"Go do it by your damn self!" Tam replied, fingers typing on the laptop. "I'm finishing an assignment right now!"

"Taaaaaaaam."

"Just put your food and heat it up? Is that so hard?"

He'd been sitting at the dining table, which had full view of the kitchen. Keefe had gotten up and put the foil on the plate, and put it in the microwave.

It took all of his self-control to not burst into laughter. Did he just really..? Did he not know? _Whatever, he'll clean up the mess himself._

The microwave was turned on.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Dex stretched as he made his way back to the dorm. His second class ended early. The hallway stank, but he knew that one of the other dorms constantly tried new recipes- most of which never smelled good.

He opened the door, and immediately heard screaming.

"You dumb*ss! How could you not know?" The familiar voice of Tam yelled.

"How was I supposed to know!" Keefe replied, just as loud.

What the hell were they argu- oh. He noticed that bad scent from earlier, and it was coming from the kitchen.

_Oh no._

"It's common sense!"

"You could have stopped me! You were _right there!_ "

"I didn't think you'd actually do it! I didn't think it'd be this bad!"

They were too absorbed in their conversation to notice that Dex had come home. So while he waited for the two of them to cool down, he put away his belongings. He didn't have any more classes for the day.

Now, it was time to go see what exactly had happened. It made no sense for the kitchen to smell this bad, especially since he made the lunch already.

"You didn't think it would be bad either? If I can't use that excuse, neither can you!"

He finally turned the corner, and saw that they were sitting in the kitchen counter, rubbing cream over each other.

"Fine," Tam conceded, gingerly rubbing a finger over Keefe's- _burnt!-_ hand. "We'll forget how big of an idiot you are, and clean up before Dex gets back."

Finally, he let himself look at the damage. There was fire extinguisher cream all over, and the microwave was in ruins. The other appliances looked unharmed, luckily. But the question was...

"What the _hell_ happened here?"

Both boys jumped, their foreheads knocking into each other. They both cursed.

"Uh..." Keefe began, nervously rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. "When did you get here?"

"Long enough to know that you made a mess. How did this even happen?"

"This dumb*ss put his lunch in the microwave with the foil on it." Tam answered.

Dex sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation. "Tell me how I'm able to deal with you."

"Because you love us?" Keefe said, his other hand still rubbing cream onto the raven's hand.

"You're not wrong. How much did it hurt? Do you need a doctor?"

"It would probably be a good idea to go see Elwin," Tam suggested. "It's better than smearing the burn cream everywhere."

"Elwin's too far. It'll be fine." Keefe said.

"Then clean up," Dex said with a grin, gesturing to the microwave, which was covered in the fire extinguisher foam. "If you're fine, you can clean up your mess."

"No! I'll come!"

Dex kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you would. Now hurry up. Let's go."


End file.
